fluzzityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Nuff
'Dr. Peter Cornelius Nuff M.D D.Phil DipSci Esq (b. 1799) '''is an esteemed scientist, professor, inventor, medic and writer of his autobiography, ''Nuff: More than just Fluff. ''Whilst he is not a formal member of the Fluzzity Police, he is their scientific advisor and as such he has a significant unofficial influence, and is often involved in many missions. He suffers from a heriditary disease which he inherited from his father, which means that he detests activities which many Fluzzers deem to be fun, and instead has chosen more academic and scientific pursuits. He was kidnapped by Sam of Fluzzle in ''The Travels of Castaway: Nuff's Quest - the first of the Fluzzity eBooks to feature him as a tritagonist (Greek for "third character"). According to ''Nuff's Quest, ''Dr. Nuff is the official Scientist of the Century, having won the Scientist of the Year award 51 times this century. Appearance Dr. Nuff is a dark grey Fluzzer who wears the exclusive Crimson Red Bowtie item, and a pair of Black Glasses. Early Life Peter Nuff, as he was known then, was born to Cornelius Nuff, a slightly less talented astronomer and amateur inventor, and an unknown mother who worked on the blackcurrant plantations that provided Fluzzity's most prized commodity: blackcurrant juice. He showed talent at a very young age, and was already conducting surveys of the composition of Fluzzer fur at the tender age of 4! This did, of course, gain the attention of ''The Fluzzity Chronicle, ''and he was a national celebrity and an intern at the Fluzzity Scientific Society by age 11. Teenage Years Nuff's teenage years weren't particularly exciting when compared to those of Castaway and the Leaders. He spent his teenage years wrapped up in a lab, during which time he invented a number of useful items. He has publicly stated in his autobiography that he was arrested at age 16 for attempting to steal a number of highly valuable chemicals from a Fluzzity Police vault, but was released when it turned out that he combined them to make the most efficient power source to date. By age 18 he had a Fluzzity Diploma of Science (DipSci) and became a Doctor of Medicine (M.D). By age 20, he had a pHD in Invention Science (D.Phil) and received his first Scientist of the Year award. Appearance During Teenage Years Dr. Nuff's hairstyle was very different during his teenage years from what it is today - it was long and wild, as he was so busy learning about science that he didn't bother to cut it. (He later started to groom himself properly when he rose to stardom and appeared in front of the public more and more) In those times, his bowtie was a lucious green, and his glasses were brown instead of black. He quickly ditched this look, however, when his taste in fashion took a wild turn and he decided to use his current outfit. Personality During Teenage Years Nuff's key characteristic in his teenage years was his budding intelligence. His parents would often describe him as anti-social, for Dr. Nuff wouldn't stop working at his projects - even if there was a fire! He was also rather carefree, willing to go to any lengths (including robbery, in one instance) to acquire the materials he needed. One Fluzzity Police officer was caught saying that: "If we can't calm Peter Nuff down, he'll be the most powerful supervillain of the millenia!" However, his nagging feeling of common sense prevailed and as he outgrew his adolescence, he became an esteemed, down-to-earth individual. Inventions There are approximately 6,089 inventions patented under the name of Dr. Peter Nuff, so it would be impossible to list them all! Here is a selection of the 10 most notable: *Flierpod *Hoverpad *MelodyMaker 3000 *Fluzzity's radio transmission network *Room-Securer 2000 *iFluzz *Fluzzity's entire power network *Every invention and device in Fluzzity Police Headquarters *The Ra-Tracker 6000 *Castaway's ship Gallery Dr Nuff 21.png|Dr. Nuff Dr Nuff 3.png|A tied up Dr. Nuff.